Black Angel
by darkpower
Summary: There is an enemy that Kim Possible has not faced. One enemy that can break her in two. One that can change her life and those of everyone around her forever. And that enemy is...HERSELF! Ch. 1 Revised. Set before StD. WARNING: Dark story lines ensue.
1. Dreams, Darkness, and Nightmares

BLACK ANGEL

CHAPTER 1  
DREAMS, DARKNESS, AND NIGHTMARES

BY: darkpower (darkpowrjd )  
RATING: PG-13 (Language, Violence, Dialogue)  
DISCLAIMERS: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective companies.  
NOTES: Okay, so when I wrote the first chapter to this (which was in 2003), I wasn't exactly as experienced or as knowledgeable as I am now. At least I'm more so than I was before. However, this first verity into the KP fandom is one I still want to try to finish. Knowing that, though, I have the overtaking Silver Project Saga on the Sailor Moon side that has been taking up the majority of my time.

However, now that I have some time (and an idea got into my mind for a second KP fic), I decided to revisit this one to see that there was a lot in this fic that I would see now as mistakes (and my God, I needed a spell checker). Thus, I decided to revise this so it would reflect a bit more of my current knowledge. Well, at least I HOPE it will. I'm going free bird here (i.e. no beta reader) for this fic since I want to see if I really am in need of one for this fic now that I'm using Word. I added a few details to the scenes, fixed the technical issues, cleaned up the wording, and added some things that I would've done had I thought of them then (also so it's more consistent with what I want to do with this fic). I did leave the culture reference in there, though. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The ominous, black scene drenched her eyes in darkness. She had absolutely no clue as to where she was, but she knew that she needed to find someone, and soon, because the more that she was within this dark void, the worse off she believed that she was.

"Ron? Wade? God, where are you guys. Anyone, answer me," she blurted out loud enough for someone to hear her within the next few lengths ahead of her, to no avail. She was more frightened with every passing second she spent in the pitch black environment.

As she moved forward even more, she crossed over into some light, but it was then that she wished that she stayed in the dark. Around her stood Middleton, though it looked as though it just went through a cataclysm, with a red hue to the crumbled buildings, streets, and even the sky. It left the red-headed Kim Possibly as speechless as she was horrified.

"Oh, my God," she gasped as she looked about some of the rubble to her right. From what she saw, it was the remains of one of those small grocery stores that were family owned, although it had no use now. She tried to remove some of the rubble, squinting as she was barely able to push it aside. What she made her jaw drop to the ground: her best friend, Ron Stoppable, with his dead and bloodied body still pinned by the remaining granite. She even checked his pulse, hoping for any sign of life, but even her black gloves could not even shield her from the ice-cold chill she felt run through her veins as she checked. It only took a few more seconds for Kim to scream bloody murder, though she wasn't sure to whom. She could only look up towards the crimson sky.

"_Who did this_?" she screamed to the best that her lungs allowed her to anyone that could hear her. "Show yourself, you little piece of shi…!"

"So, you haven't figured it out yet, have you, Kim Possible!" The voice was raspy and haunting. However, what made Kim's eyes pop open was, besides those different characteristics, the voice sounded exactly like her own.

However, the girl who appeared before Kim made her gasp and take a step backwards. It was as if she was looking into a mirror. She was of the same small stature, had the same black shirt, cargo pants, white socks and black shoes on, the exact same hairstyle, and exactly the same facial features. The only thing keeping this girl from being an exact doppelganger of Kim was her eyes, which had a crimson red glow to them.

"You're—you're _me_!" she exclaimed.

"No, you are inferior to me," the clone responded, raising her arms to form a blue sphere of pure energy.

"Did you do this?"

"No, Kim Possible. _You_ did this. The buildings, your friends, your town; this was your entire fault."

"No, I did not; I would _never_ do anything like this. _NEVER_!"

"Listen to you, acting all innocent, when you know what sleeps within your soul. You're still naïve to your true power, Kim, but it's only a matter of time. You will soon realize just who I am, and how much you want me around, and how much you need me. When you finally are ready to awaken me, you will never want to rid of me. I'm surprised you have yet to mention anything about this big, blue ball I have above me. It's just the final piece of the puzzle you see under your feet. It will be the final blow you give to this pitiful Earth. It holds so much pure energy, that just one blast will crush this entire, measly planet. The best thing is that the one person that could save them from this mess is the one person who will be the one to put them out of their misery."

"You're not me!" Kim screamed, almost in tears. "The people I help are the reason I continue to help them. I would never even _think_ of scratching them, and God help me if I would _ever_ cause something like this. Please, I need my friends and family in my life! I want my family, Ron, my friends, my town, my _life_ back!"

"Why?" the doppelganger shouted. "You don't need them, or this pathetic _Earth_!" The clone shot her aura towards the ground. Kim was helpless to stop her clone from doing the unthinkable. As the ball neared her, all Kim could see was a bright, white light, almost blinding her. The closer the aura got, the brighter the light got until she was completely blinded.

**-xXXXXx-**

The next thing that Kim knew, she had woken up in the bedroom of her Middleton home, completely intact. She shot up, seeing that she was still in her pajamas, though she was in a deep, cold sweat. Her pillow was soaked in the cold perspiration. She took deep but short breaths, realizing that school time was near, even though she knew that her recent nightmare seemed all too real to just try to ignore.

She jumped out of bed and immediately began getting dressed. She picked a green mid-drift tank-top, black jeans, and white running shoes. Though this was like any normal day, she felt half-empty. She did everything in a blur, not really paying much attention to things she did before. From room to room, she did everything she normally did, with brushing her teeth and combing her hair being the final rituals, though she rushed more than before. She looked into the mirror at herself after combing her locks, though. '_The hell was that dream all about? Had to have been some crazy nightmare! But…God, what did that mean. I had nightmares before, but I never…no, KP! Stay calm, like you always do. Don't panic like this! It's not like any others you had before. It just looked more…real than before, that's all!_'

"Kim, are you all right?" Missus Possible yelled out as Kim heard a knock as the door. "You've been in there longer than I remember you being in there!"

"I'm fine, mom," Kim responded.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to us if there's something bothering you."

"Thank you, mom, but I'll be fine. I think I slept through my alarm. Trying to make sure no one is going to notice a rush job I did today."

"All right," her mom said before Kim heard footsteps heading back downstairs.

Kim just as quickly got her backpack and everything else put together, and headed out the door with only a, "bye mom and dad, see you after school," before leaving. She didn't stop for breakfast, which was part of her ritual, and the only thing she skipped today.

When the door closed behind Kim, Missus Possible turned back towards her husband. "I'm worried about her. She doesn't usually blow off breakfast like that, and she spent an eternity in the bathroom."

"That's teenagers these days," Mister Possible said, attempting to read a newspaper while he was talking. "The older they get, the more complicated they become."

"Yes, but still, this is not like her."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like she is going to be the exact same way forever, you know," he responded before going back to his paper, leaving Missus Possible to have to do with only a sigh.

**-xXXXXXx-**

Basically, Kim was semi-somber on her way to school, nothing usual for her.

"Hey, KP, wait up," said the cheery voice of her best friend, Ron Stoppable, from behind her. She was rather relieved to hear his voice after the condition she saw him from within her nightmare. She questioned whether or not to tell him about it, though.

"Hey, Ron," she said with a sly smile. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Oh, c'mon, KP, you know me better than that. I'm never late. Well, not _that_ late, that is."

Kim could only let a small sigh escape her "No, Ron, that is not what I meant. I meant that...well..." '_Shit. Should I tell him? I don't want to scare him, too._'

"KP, you okay? You don't look too well," he said, hearing the sudden pause and seeing the sudden dead freeze.

"Uhh _yeah_, I'm fine," Kim responded as she shook her head and tried to manufacture a quick, fake smile. "Just went with little sleep, last night. You know how it's been for me lately. I'm lucky to get five hours of sleep, even."

"Ehh no," he said, going around, looking at her face from as many angles as his head could allow. "With as much as I've known you, I should be aware of those things, and I don't see that much baggage in your eyes. But that bummed look; the look of being dumped; the look of being grounded; the look of chickens getting into your hair and ruining a good hair day, causing great anarchy across the world. Yep, I know that look."

The chicken comment changed Kim's somber look into a confused one, though she chucked slightly. "Ron, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Actually, I have no idea. It happened to me, though. A perfect day, the hair all nice and good, and then someone had the release those damn mutant chickens, and before you know it, I'm suddenly Don King or something."

"Oh, don't remind me," Kim mentioned. "Monkey Fist wanted a sidekick, so he decided to try to make some sort of weird chicken experiment so it could have his skills. Only it didn't go exactly as planned. Foiled the plan, but the chickens…wow!"

"I'm telling you, KP, those mutant chickens rivaled those of a South Park Thanksgiving special. Those things were _brutal_!" Kim could only smile at Ron's comparison

The two approached the front doors of the school, with Ron's pet naked mole rat, Rufus, going back into Ron's pants pocket, having heard enough of the past mission that he wanted to be reminded of himself.

Kim began to respond when, suddenly, from seemly out of nowhere, a voice started to echo in her head. "_This isn't just a dream, Kimmy. I'm as real as they get_."

'_Oh, my God! That voice! But it was just a dream!'_ Kim stopped on a dime, unsure what to think.

"_You think that I was just a figment of your imagination? Wrong, sister! I'm as real as they come. I'm within you, waiting for you to awaken me. You know you want for your true power to come out. You've always wanted unstoppable, irresistible power, and it's all there, right at your fingertips. All you have to do is to accept that I'm a part of your soul, and all that you have ever desired will be yours for the taking. Imagine it, Kim: total freedom to do and say how you truly feel. Accept me, and I will give it all to you._"

Kim was in a daze, and her eyes were as glazed as a doughnut. '_Please, just leave me alone!_'

Ron looked back to see his friend frozen stiff. "KP, are you all right?" He ran back and tried to revive her from her statue-like state. "Say something, KP, anything." There was still no answer as he tried to shake her for ten seconds. "KIM!"

Kim finally heard his call and shook her head vigorously. "Sorry about that! I told you I didn't get that much sleep last night."

Ron responded with a nod and bit his tongue before the two entered the school.

**-xXXXXx-**

"Uhh, yes, I am a little bit at edge; I'm sitting inside a damn volcano that could blow at any moment. Would put you at edge, would it?"

Shego was right in the fact that she was in a volcano in an uncharted island territory off the East Coast of South America. The only problem is she didn't have any means of knowing why her partner, Dr. Drakken, decided to put a makeshift lair inside of the mouth of the volcano, and drag her along. That and the fact that she wasn't told of just what evil scheme the doctor had planned this time.

She was in a room in the lair made out similar to an office cubical, complete with an executive-type office chair and a chestnut-wood desk. She saw only red hue on the inner walls of the volcano. She wasn't sweating from the heat within the volcano, partially because Drakken had installed, with surprisingly successful results, cooling devices in the lair to make sure that the temperature wasn't uncomfortable. How he was able to do so without everything breaking down on him was anyone's guess. A metal, grated floor completed the lair. Though it wasn't a luxury suite, it was livable for now.

"No, I have not figured out his plan yet. Worst thing is, we don't know if this thing is even active, which is very unsettling," she said into her small and compact cell phone to whoever she was talking to on the other line. Shego paced back and forth in her office room. She looked out the door that led into the main room, when she saw Drakken doing something to, well, something, although she couldn't make out the details. When she peered further towards that room, her confusion and curiosity peaked. He was attempting to point a huge, fifty foot satellite straight towards the sky.

"Can I call you back? I have to check something...uh huh, he's doing yet something else really weird. I really think he's off the deep end this time...all right, I'll talk to you again...uh huh, bye," and she pressed the end talk button on the cell, and went into the other room.

The center of the main room sat the said massive satellite that towered over the entire lair, and guard rails all along the edges of the platforms except for one part, which housed a ladder instead which went to a lower, bare platform. The reason for the mad doctor being there, the lower platform's purpose, or the lair itself, was a mystery that was lost on the former Team GO member.

"Drakken, I need to ask something of you?" Shego asked, coming into the room.

"Not now, Shego, I'm rather busy," said the proverbial demented doctor.

"With what? You haven't told a single soul what it is that you're up to in the first place, and now I'm seeing you point that damn thing up to the sky, God knows what for. Do you really expect me to think that you haven't finally gone cuckoo?"

"For your information, Shego, I have not gone cuckoo. This is my latest plan for world conquest."

"Yeah, and just what the hell are you doing about world conquest sitting inside a volcano, not knowing if it's inactive or able to blow us all straight into Hell in a second?"

"I saw the lava bubbling non-stop since we got here, and if that tells me anything, it is that this volcano is indeed active, no doubt," Drakken said.

"_That's_nice," Shego groaned, "and we're inside an active volcano, why?"

"The reason for this satellite: when the sun beams down on this bad boy, it will warm up the receiver of the satellite, which is connected to a rod that goes all the way down into the lava. And, when it heats up enough, the amount of heat generated being helped out by the power of currents from the rods electrical power, will get this lava boiling so much, that when this baby finally erupts, it will not only erupt onto this island, but to other areas of the world."

"Wow! Very thought through! So basically, you want to turn this entire world into one big lava pit, is that right?"

"You catch on quick, Shego. Now, if you don't mind, I'm rather busy," he said as he waved her off. "The sun is about to pass over soon, and I need total concentration to get this thing ready in time."

"Sure, I'll let you do your deeds. Just be sure to let me know when we'll all be burned to a damn crisp, so I'll be ready," she smartly said before returning to her cubical.

"Yes," he began under his breath, "soon, this entire world will be for the taking. They will be so scared of the lava ruining their cities and towns that they will beg for my mercy. This will be so delicious." He then continued to work on his plan.

As she was going back to her cubical, however, Shego stopped and looked down into the bubbling lava. She took a heavy breath, though she found it to be a shorter breath than what she was used to experiencing. She narrowed her eyes at the sudden loss of breath, which was followed by an equally sudden rush of panic. One second later, she felt herself return to normal. She shook her head of the irregularity and continued her trek.

**-xXXXXx-**

The school day was almost over, and Kim was going to get something from her locker. When she opened it, however, the built-in computer screen came on. Kim's boy-genius sidekick, Wade, was on the other end.

"Kim, am I ever glad to be able to reach you right now."

"Go Wade, what's going on?"

"I have been getting some really weird readings from a spot in the ocean, somewhere near the eastern seaboard of South America. I have no clue where it is exactly. The computer can't really figure this out, having trouble pinpointing the exact location."

"Do you have an idea what it is?"

"I don't have a single clue what's going on, but whatever it is, it seems to be massive. I've never seen anything like this before in my life. Here, seeing is believing, if you ask me."

Wade brought up his readings on his end onto Kim's screen. There was a cross-hair cursor trying to locate something on the mentioned seaboard, only the sensors were going crazy when searching for the exact spot.

"What the hell?"

"My sentiments _exactly_," he responded. "I'm going to be digging further into this, though I can't guarantee anything concrete. You must understand, with this caliber of a reading, there's no telling what it could be or how dangerous it is. If I can't pinpoint the spot within, say, then next day or so, you're going to have to go yourself to find a visual. This is very weird, though. It's giving me an awful feeling."

"Me too, Wade. Keep in touch."

"Will do," Wade responded before termination.

"I suppose the boy genius couldn't explain why you were late to the cheerleading practice today," said a raspy voice coming from the other side of the open locker door.

"_Now_ what?" Kim groaned. She closed the locker door to find no other than Bonnie Rockwiller behind that metal door, giving her a hard time, as usual.

"Me, Kim, _that's_ what, or should I say, _who_! Care to explain why you were so late, eh?"

'_Shit! They don't even know about my cover-up for that creepy nightmare last night, much less the nightmare itself._' "Not right now, Bonnie. I have a lot to worry about, and-!"

"_Tell her, KP, tell her how you really feel about her!_"

'_No! Not again!'_ she thought, horrified as her eyes popped open again.

"_You hate her; you want her to go away. Go ahead and tell her the truth. Better yet, why don't you try to give her a slight push. Tell her that you are no longer going to put up with any more of her shit! Give her the bloody nose she's always deserved._"

"What's the matter?" Bonnie continued. "You just found out about people being upset about you being late-!"

"Can't talk, have to run, _see ya_," Kim said before running out of that area. Bonnie folded her arms on her chest in disgust. She pivoted and began to walk back.

"Well now, I see she doesn't want to answer. Oh well, I guess she'll have to face the wrath of Bonnie tomorrow," she said, but then, she turned her head back to where Kim once was. "Weird, though. I've never seen her that late before. In a small way, I kind of-feel a bit concerned. Don't know if I should. She's been acting weird all damn day." After saying that to herself, she slapped herself on the head. "No, what are you thinking, Bonnie? This is Kim Possible you're talking about, the one girl who never can be figured out. Why are you worrying over her?"

She snorted a bit, but turned back one more time. She walked back to Kim's locker. Realizing that in Kim's haste she didn't shut her locker, Bonnie made sure it was closed before returning to the gym.

**-xXXXXx-**

Kim ran into the unoccupied girls' restroom in a heavy pant. Running to a sink, she turned on the cold water and splashed it as much and as fast as she could onto her face.

"This cannot be happening. First the dream, then that voice wanting me to pick a fight with Bonnie. God, this has been a horrible day," she said to herself while continuing to wash her face with the icy liquid. She looked into the mirror right above the sink. "Come on, Kim, you're not going crazy. You're just freaking out, hearing things because of a dream you had; a creepy dream. It's so not the drama, Kim-."

It was at that moment that she saw the reflection suddenly developing the same crimson eyes her clone had in her nightmare as it took on a life of its own. Kim jumped back far enough to hit the wall of the bathroom stalls.

"MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT THE HELL?" she screeched.

"It's me, Kim. You're true nature. I'm the Kim Possible you've been waiting to show. I'm the KP you've been trying to suppress, to keep in. You have done a good job in hiding me so far, but you cannot deny me forever. I've been waiting for you to accept me, Kim. There's nothing you can do to stop me." With every passing word, her voice gradually sounded more and more exactly like Kim's.

"No. I don't know who or what you are, or what you're trying to do to me, but it won't work. I'm not like that. Just leave me alone!"

"That isn't an option, Kim. And you want to know why I can't do that, Kim? Because I'm a part of your soul; I'm you, KP. I'm what you've been trying to deny that you have within you. You've been waiting for the day, when you could have the courage to tell someone no; to help themselves; to screw them and have them give something back to you. You could've felt just how good that would've been back there with that measly little bitch, Bonnie, yet you ran, like you seem to always do. You could still be able to feel it; to enjoy it. You will be unlocking me, Kim, there's no point in trying to hold back. Everyone has their dark side, Kim, and I'm yours, and you will soon see, Kim."

Kim shook her head as fast as she could, and then started to shout, "No, I am _not_ like that. I love helping others; I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have that opportunity to help out the people that need me. I would never do that to anyone, even to Bonnie. I would never do anything like that. And you're never going to make me do anything I don't want to do. Just get out of my head. _Please_!"

With that, the reflection started to shout, as well, "It is futile to try to stop it, Kim! It is extremely worthless! I can see it in your eyes: the frustration, the anger within you! Like a fire, like a bomb waiting to go off at any moment! I'm here to guide you, Kimmy! I'm here to give you total freedom! Go ahead; show me your anger, Kim! Show me the side of you I know you have in you!"

"No! Just get out of here, leave me alone, don't come back," Kim shouted once again, this time her voice somewhat trembling, something that she hadn't ever had in her voice in her life. If the doppelganger looked closely, she could see that Kim's hands were clenching into tight, quaking fists.

"No, Kim!" the doppelganger yelled, "I won't! I'm a part of you, Kim! You will never get rid of me! You are a roaring blaze of anger, of hatred, and you don't even know it yet!"

"NO, I COULD NEVER HATE ANYONE! GO AWAY, DAMN IT," Kim cried, not realizing the power her voice had taken.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T FIGHT SOMETHING THAT YOU ARE, KP! I'M YOUR SAVIOR! I'M YOUR SAVING GRACE, AND I WILL BE YOUR GUIDE TO THE REAL YOU!"

"I'LL ASK ONCE MORE TO LEAVE ME ALONE, AND GO AWAY!"

"YOU'RE CONTINUING TO LIVE IN DENIAL! IT WILL COME SOON ENOUGH! YOUR ANGER IS FUMING! HELL, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU GO OFF AND LET YOUR ANGER OUT ON RON, YOUR FRIENDS, HELL, EVEN YOUR OWN FAMILY!"

"How dare you?" she growled, eyes narrowing. "Ron's the nicest person I've known, I'm thankful for my friends, and my family means the world to me. You dare to even fathom the idea that I would ever hurt them? You really are as dumb as you sound."

"Oh, c'mon, even you have to admit that you would give them what for. And who knows, maybe a lesson in an old fashioned manner is what they need, and if you make them bleed, kill them, then so be it. What they deserve, I would think."

"NO, I'D NEVER HURT THEM! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Kim yelled, her whole body starting to tremble.

"YES YOU WOULD, KP, BECAUSE I'M YOU! I'M THE PART OF YOU THAT WANTS IT TO HAPPEN! FACE IT, KIM, IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL JUST DELAY THE INEVITABLE!" And then, the doppelganger screamed, "GO AHEAD, KP, YOUR INNER FIRE OF PURE ANGER AND HATRED IS BURNING! YOU CAN'T HELP IT! ADMIT IT, YOU LIKE IT! DON'T TRY TO FIGHT IT! ACCEPT IT!"

Kim had enough, and, with the best her voice could allow her, she screamed bloody murder, "_LEAVE ME ALONE_!" She accompanied her sentiment with a hard fist right into the glass. The glass completely shattered from the mirror and dropped onto her wrist and hand. Whatever was actually talking to her had made its abrupt exit as a result.

The second she had heard the mirror shatter, however, she froze stiff. Her fist stayed right at the point of contact, and she could only take deep breaths similar to those she took whenever she heard the voice in her mind. As she slowly withdrew her fist, she looked towards the palm and her hand. She had a few cuts on her palm, and blood coming out of her wrist. She could see them, but she could not feel pain at that point. She looked towards where the mirror once was to find it completely gone.

She could only stand there, frozen in time, even when her Kimmunicator was beeping for her. It took the device a few beeps before she finally heard and answered Wade, who was oblivious to the situation.

"I've got some more information on that disturbance that I was picking up. It seems that it's some sort of-," Wade began before he saw Kim's lack of attention. "Kim, is something wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I really don't know," she responded, softly and slowly. "Wade, I'm sorry. I need to call you back, something's-something's wrong."

"With what?" Wade asked. "What do you mean, something's wrong? Something's wrong with what?"

"-With me," Kim said, looking back at what used to be a mirror.

"What? What are you talking about, Kim? Something wrong with you?"

"I-I can't talk about it right now, Wade. I-I'll let you know later. I-I'm sorry," she said before turning the device off and letting it rest within her pocket. She went out the restroom door and towards home.

**-xXXXXx-**

Kim got home and made a beeline to her room, not being heard by anyone as she shut and locked her door.

She threw her book bag to the floor without any care as to where it ended up. Sitting down near the foot of her bed, she once more took a peak at the lacerated hand. Blood had come down her arm. She didn't even try to stop the bleeding, letting the blood fall freely onto her skin.

"What-happened to me," she asked herself quietly. "I never felt like that before; never that kind of hatred for anyone. I didn't know I could get that angry at anyone before. Even by myself, at myself. I felt-felt the exact same way she said I was trying to suppress. Oh, my God. What if-what if she was _right_?"

She stood up and looked to her dresser, in which sat a few framed pictures. The left side housed a picture of her and Ron, smiling for the camera. The right side was a same style picture of her and her family. She stared at those pictures, starting to feel a quaint worry overtake her.

"I would never hurt you guys. Not now, not ever," she said as she was looking at those pictures. "No matter how angry I get or how upset I become, I would never allow for my anger to take it that far."

She then took a look into her room mirror, hopeful that she wouldn't see that red eyed reflection once more. She wanted to make sure that she knew exactly who she was, or at least knew who she should be. "I can't let this thing even think of controlling me. It's the only way to keep my sanity. It's the only way to keep my friends and family safe."

She looked a bit more in the mirror, but then turned quickly away from it, afraid that she was going to see the evil image once again. "But how can I stop something that I have no clue of what it is, or how to stop it. I just don't know. I don't want to tell anyone about this. It's something I need to deal with. All I have to do is to just control my emotions, and to stop that damn thing from doing what it wants to do to me. If that thing tries to, I will fight it. Fight it in any way I possibly can. It all seems too confusing, though."

As she was talking to herself, the phone began to ring, although she was too much in thought to be able to hear it. She was too worried about what was going on from within that she wasn't hearing anything else but her thoughts. Ten seconds later, she finally heard the phone, and she shook her head hard to try to get her mind back to Earth, and threw herself to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"KP, what's up," said Ron on the other end. Hearing his voice brought a smile back on Kim's visage. "I tried to find you after school, but you were nowhere to be found. Had me worried there."

"I'm sorry, Ron. Just that I had to rush home right away for something after school. I forgot my money, that's all," she said, laughing nervously.

"Hmm-you know, you should really be careful about all of this. It's not like you to be this forgetful. First you forget to sleep, and then all this now about your money being lost. You're starting to sound like me forgetting anything and everything."

"I didn't forget to go to sleep. I told you I couldn't go to sleep."

"Hey, it's the same thing to me. You did find the money, though, right?"

"Well, yeah, I did find it," she said with a nervous laugh. "It's the sleep deprivation getting to me. I don't usually forget it."

"Hey, don't worry about it. But tonight, you get some sleep, alright? Take it from me, sleep is good; a lot of sleep, if you ask me."

"All right, I'll try to get some sleep tonight. But I got my money now. The usual place?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you there," Kim said before both of them said their goodbyes and hung up the phone, them going to Bueno Nacho as their 'usual place.'

She went downstairs and into the bathroom. Was anyone else even there right now? She still didn't hear anyone as she turned on the sink and thoroughly scrubbed the wound clean, at least the best she could. Thankfully for her, the wounds had stopped bleeding. She looked into the mirror one more time as she scrubbed.

"Though I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't nervous about doing anything today. Why is this thing haunting me when I least need it to? Why can't I even feel any pain in this wound?" She looked one more time to the cut on her wrist. "I can't let Ron see this! He'd think that…no, I don't think he has _that_ kind of suspicion. Even if my life began turning upside down, I would never think of something like that. I'd have too much to live for. But I don't want him worrying about me."

She turned off the water, watching the remainder of the clear liquid whirl pooling down the drain, before she headed out the door of her house.

**-xXXXXx-**

"It's almost finished," Drakken said, putting the finishing touches on his would-be Earth-conquering machine within the mouth of the blistering, quasi-active volcano. All he had to do with it was to tighten a few final screws before he could turn on the device and put his plan into action.

While he was doing that, Shego, once more in the other room that she had for herself inside the volcano, was staring down beneath her feet, at the lava down under the ground. She could witness the bubbling through the grating holes, and it made her more uneasy than it had done to her before.

She suddenly heard Drakken yell out a very excited, "YES!" in the main room, and it caught her attention to what was going on in there. As she made her way into the main room, she saw Drakken come down from a stepladder with a big smile on his face.

"So, you finally are able to keep something of yours from going haywire, Drakken. I'm actually quite surprised. Nothing in here has stopped working yet," Shego told.

"Heh, this all is nothing compared to what you are about to see. Within a matter of moments, the switch will go on, and all of the Earth will suffer in a sea of lava. They will succumb to my ever command once they know that they can be saved from this volcano's lava by obeying me."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, in a way," Shego said, getting a bit quieter when she was saying that. She once again looked down at the boiling lava.

Drakken was still oblivious to her concerns, as he was staring at the massive satellite. "And no one will be able to stop me from my grand plan to take over the world. Not even that damned Kim Possible. Once and for all, this entire planet shall bow to me!" Drakken laughed.

Shego, still looking at that lava under her, could only think to herself, '_That's actually what I'm afraid of. If we can't get out of here if and when he fails this, no one will be able to save us...not even her._'

Drakken paused in his laughter to turn around. He found Shego staring at the lava, though he was dumbfounded by the concern he saw on her face. "Shego, what's up? Why are you looking down at that lava?"

Shego, caught off guard, could only look up with a nervous laugh and grin. "Eh, it's nothing; just looking at the lava. Thinking about how much of this will actually be spewed beyond this island and the water to the other lands. This is some plan you are doing."

If Drakken knew that she was lying, he didn't show nor push on it any further. He turned back to his creation. "Yes, this is the biggest scale plan I've made yet. And this will be the final plan, because this will be the one that finally works."

_'I hope it does, for both of our sakes._'

**-xXXXXx-**

On her way to the Bueno Naco to meet up with Ron, Kim suddenly remembered that she needed to call Wade back about the disturbance on the Atlantic. She got the Kimmunicator out and dialed him up, a rarity for her to initiate a call.

"Oh, hi Kim, I'm glad you called back. I was getting worried about you," Wade answered as soon as his face appeared on the screen.

"I'm all right," she responded. "I was just getting sleep deprived. I was getting drowsy and getting some weirdness hallucinations in my head. Needed a few moments to rest, that's all." Kim had a few fingers crossed, praying that Wade would believe that lie. "So, what's the sitch?"

"Heh, glad to hear that line come out of you; shows that things are alright for now. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same about what I found. The radar was finally able to get something on what's been causing the disturbances, but it's weird. It's showing the ocean, but nothing else to where it is. It's insisting it's in the ocean."

"It's not too weird, right? I mean, it could be something within the water. So we have to swim to get to whatever is causing it. No big."

"Well, I wouldn't be so puzzled if the thing didn't also keep insisting that it was a volcano."

That was what got Kim off guard. A volcano in the middle of an ocean, where there was absolutely no land there was enough to get Kim puzzled, as well. What made matters even more difficult to disprove was that Wade punched up the image on the radar screen of his onto her Kimmunicator, and it only proved that either the radar had finally begun seeing better days, or there was something there that even the radar had a hard time figuring out what exactly it was trying to find.

"A volcano in the water, perhaps," Kim questioned, knowing that that would be the only possible explanation for what she was seeing on the radar.

"Don't know for sure about that, because that's where the disturbances are. From what I can understand, the magnitude of these readings from this area tells me that if this is indeed a volcano, then it was active and getting somewhat close to eruption. The Ring of Fire is in the Pacific Ocean, last I checked, too. Nothing like that in the Atlantic has ever been discovered."

"Are you saying that the thing is on land?"

"The only other reason I could see is that it's an uncharted, landlocked volcano ready to erupt. But that still doesn't explain why the radar viewed it as an imminent threat to everyone. I wouldn't believe for an uncharted island to be inhabited, so no people are in danger on the island. I know I should be smarter than to think that, but I don't want to speculate any more than I already have."

"Keep checking it as much as you can, Wade, please? The radar is usually right, so I'm sure something is fishy about it."

"Already on it, Kim. I'll see what I can get, but I have to be honest with you, I don't know what to make on this, or if this radar can give us anything else on this volcano, if it is even that. I'll let you know if something comes up. In the meantime, you try to get some rest tonight, ok? Don't want the world's best crime fighter to be without her much-deserved sleep," he said with a grin.

"Thanks, Wade," she answered with a smile and a little chuckle. "See ya."

"You too, Kim," Wade ended before the transmission went down.

It was when she ended her conversation that she had reached the Bueno Naco. '_Yeah! Now I have to worry about a volcano that no one knows exists on top of whatever the hell keeps talking to me in my head. Yeah, KP, this day is turning out to be swell._'

**-xXXXXx-**

Kim had bought her food and sat down across from Ron, Rufus on the table scarfing down the cheese nachos Ron bought for him. Ron had already eaten before she got there, due to her being awfully and uncommonly late. He waited for her at the restaurant, their usual booth, until she got there.

"KP, glad you could make it," he mentioned as she was sitting down to the table. "I don't know how in the world you were able to not sleep. Our street is usually dead quiet."

"It's because you sleep like the dead. Nothing can ever wake you up. It's getting harder for me to go to sleep lately."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I can agree on that. You're usually Sleeping Beauty waiting to be kissed by that Prince Charming to be woken up. I know you; I've tried to wake you up before your time. It's impossible. _Impossible_!"

Kim couldn't laugh at those comments. She knew she could, usually. It was then she began to feel her soul erupting. She could not explain what it was that caused her to begin to feel hatred towards the man that was across from her.

"You haven't been there when I couldn't sleep, that's all. I'm telling you, sleep is hard to come by." '_He's pissing me off with this stuff about sleeping. I told him…ugh!'_

"Not for me, it isn't. I would sleep all day if I really could, and wanted to."

Kim sighed heavily, though all she could feel were her emotions becoming like an inferno. "So tell me, Ron, why you couldn't have waited for me before you went to eat, huh?"

"I didn't think you were going to show up, thought you were going back to sleep, even, so I just got something to eat. I couldn't take my hunger anymore."

"Oh, so you're own hunger is more important than your best friend, right?"

"Now Kim, wait a minute. This went from me not waiting for you before I ate to suddenly questioning me putting our friendship first. You know me better than that."

"No, _you_ wait a minute, Ron. That was _extremely_ cruel of you," she answered back, her raising her voice even more. Though she felt powerless to stop herself from acting out of anger even she couldn't understand, she continued on, "And, for your information, I have no trouble with my damn sleep, alright! I told you five times that I couldn't sleep last night, so you should just shut up about it! I couldn't sleep, and that's all there is to it!"

"Kim," Ron answered, "calm down. I never meant to..."

"To do what, Ron, huh: to put something important to you over our friendship? To make a rude comment to me about how I _sleep_? I'm surprised that I even came here, and you should be so lucky I did! And now I'm wishing that I didn't, because all I get from you is you not waiting for me, and some nasty comments!"

"Kim, stop this!" Ron shouted, their voices now catching the attention of a few others in the store. Though Ron turned his head around to catch the curious patrons, Kim couldn't care less.

"No, you little asshole, I won't stop, and you know why? BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DAMN _PRICK_!" she screamed, slamming the table with a trembling fist.

However, once she slammed her fist on the table, she suddenly froze dead still and looked down at it, as if her slam woke her up from her trance. After a few seconds, she looked at a frightened Ron, and then at the patrons of the Bueno Naco, both in line and in their seats. Everything froze to a standstill, and all other sounds, besides her shortened breaths, ceased.

About ten seconds passed before Kim uttered, "Ron, I'm sorry. Excuse me, just a minute," before sliding out of the booth and heading towards the restroom in haste.

**-xXXXXx-**

"Oh, my God," Kim said to herself, as, for the second time in the day, she found herself in a restroom, splashing cold water on her face even more so than before. No words this time beyond her three word exclamation. Mirrors were becoming both her best friend and her bane, as she looked into another one as she washed her face.

"_See what I told you,_" the clone's voice said within her mind. "_The anger you have. That was only the beginning. It felt good, did it? He really was a prick._"

"No, you monster," she trembled. "I hate myself for it. He's my best friend, and it's because of you that I said all that."

"_Kim, you didn't get any help from me, I'm afraid. That was all you back there. I'm surprised that you were suddenly jumping gears the way you did. Face it, Kim, you really do think all of that about Ron was true. He is not a true friend to you._"

"You sick freak. I _told_ you he's the nicest guy I know. I care a lot about him. I would never in my life question his friendship to me, and you know it. I would do anything for him, how dare you?"

"_You just now questioned it, Kim. Didn't you hear yourself ask him if his measly hunger was more important to him than your friendship?_"

"Because you pushed me to say it!"

"_NO, I DIDN'T!_" it screamed, "_That was all you saying that! Don't you get it yet, Kim! You're the reason why I'm here! All this anger you don't want anyone seeing, when you're hurting yourself to show it! I'm not going to let you hide it anymore! All I'm doing is to let you see! Nothing more! You'll be the one the express it! As for Ron, well, he deserved everything he got! Hell, I think you'll be going out there and punching him next instead of a wall or a table! Making his face bloody would be the best thing for you, would it?_"

"NO, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! JUST SHUT UP," Kim screamed back.

**-xXXXXx-**

Ron was recovering from the fallout of Kim's sudden outburst of anger on him. He was at a loss as to what he should think or do next.

He suddenly heard a screaming voice as well as everyone else did from the restroom. "NO, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! JUST SHUT UP!"

Ron knew immediately who it was. He forgot all about what happened a moment ago and became concerned again.

"KIM!"

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_So yeah, I decided to redo this one, and I'll see about getting a new chapter up for this. Also be advised that I've been doing the Silver Project Saga (which is a Sailor Moon fanfic series). Let me know what you think (and yes, I know the subject matter for this is unusual. That's the idea.).

Good night, and good luck.


	2. Hatred Consumes All

BLACK ANGEL - CHAPTER 2  
HATRED CONSUMES ALL

BY: darkpower  
RATING: 14  
DISCLAIMERS: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective companies.  
NOTES: Okay, so I finally decided to do chapter two of my Kim Possible fic (since I got a new idea for another one but realized I never finished this first one). I rewrote chapter one, so if you haven't read it before or want to see what I changed, please go do so now. The reason for the delay: My Sailor Moon fic project, the Silver Project Saga, began to take control (and please do me a favor and check out the fics in that saga, too).

I'm going to try this without the help of a beta reader. The reason for that is because my beta for End Of Innocence (the latest story in Silver Project) had told me that I might not even need one (a few fic sites require me to have stories beta read, and I trust myself more for the project that way, because that is such a huge undertaking, though not to take anything away from this fic). So let me know what you think of it.

Oh, and a warning that, in this chapter, there is the one "f-bomb" that many PG-13 movies can get away with while still being rated that. Please be aware of that, in case those words offend you. That and this fic IS somewhat angst and dark (probably darker than you might be used to for a KP fic).

* * *

"KIM!"

That was all that Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible sidekick and best friend, could scream as he heard her muffled voice, coming from the other end of the closed door of the women's restroom at the Bueno Naco. The last thing he was able to hear was her voice screaming, "NO, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! JUST SHUT UP!"

He, along with a few of the other patrons that was in that building, heard it and made a beeline for the door of that very room. Even though he didn't think it was right to go into a ladies' restroom, the emergency told him that immediate action needed to be taken. He rocketed into the empty restroom. He saw her friend on her knees with her hands clenching her head tightly.

"Kim, what's wrong? C'mon, Kim!" Ron skidded on both knees to tend to his fallen partner, who he found was shaking like a leaf.

The general manager of the Bueno Naco, a heavy set man about six feet tall, rushed into the bathroom upon hearing the loud commotion that had caught the attention of everyone in the store.

"Oh, my God!" the deep, raspy manager echoed. "Someone get in here quick. What the hell is going on?"

"She had that anger to me earlier," Ron answered, "then she came in here, telling someone to shut up."

"You mean that was her that yelled like that and woke Middleton up?"

"I'm sorry, Tom, she isn't normally like this. I'll get her home once I can get her to come to."

As if on cue, Kim's bloodshot eyes came wide open. "Ron, you're here?"

"Yeah, KP, I'm here," he answered. "Don't worry. I think everything is okay for now."

"My head, it's throbbing," she groaned.

"No wonder," Tom answered. "We were scared that you were having some mental relapse or seizure or something like that."

'_No, more like a living nightmare,_' Kim thought.

"C'mon, Kim. I'll get you back home. Tom, I'm very sorry about this."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad she's okay," Tom answered. Ron then picked up Kim and got her to hold onto his back, up off her feet, as he started to make his trek back to her house

**-xXXXXx-**

Shego continued to panic inside the landlocked volcano within the uncharted isle her and Drakken had found. The fact that the mad doctor had decided to put a lair within a quasi-active volcano unnerved her enough, but it was her sudden fear of lava coupled with her partner's claim that Kim Possible couldn't be able to stop the volcano that only heightened her paranoia. If his plan backfired, they would need Kim's help to escape, something Drakken's claim had scratched out as a possibility.

Thus, she opted to stay in her makeshift cubicle that she made for herself, even though it wasn't as conditioned as before from the massive heat of the lava underneath their makeshift steel grated platforms were producing. Even if the invention Drakken made for this occasion was working better than expected, even that couldn't keep up with the heat from pure molten lava. Shego was surprised that it had lasted _this _long.

One way she was trying to overcome the fear was to talk to her unnamed friend on her cell phone, who she had been talking to for a few minutes now. "Yeah, he wants to turn the whole world into a volcano….No, I don't get it, either….He hasn't told me how we're getting out of her before it blows us up, too….I know. I'm not supposed to be extra tasty crispy here….It looks like he could care less about any kind of consequence….When the hell has he ever listened to me? He does his own thing, like an independent child….Okay. Damn shame you have to go now….Alright. I'll talk to you some other time, then….Ok, bye."

After hanging up, Shego slowly walked to the panel separating her cubicle to the main area of the lair, her right palm resting upon that very panel. She watch Drakken continue his construction, in which she saw that he was now beginning the hook ups to the buttons that would control the device, to make sure nothing would fail. During this, Shego began feeling a pit form within her stomach, something in which she had never felt in a long time, if ever. Once looking down at the lava one more and then to Drakken's device again, the pit only felt larger. As she looked down to the lava beneath her feet, Shego had felt something else she never felt before: horror.

"Drakken," Shego whispered to herself under her breath, "I hope you succeed. I can't stand…no, Shego, you can't admit it, even to yourself. He'll succeed." She then sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "No, I can't deny this. I don't want him to know about it."

She started whispering to herself as if she was talking to her comrade, "Dr. Drakken, please tell me, we'll get out of here alive. Please tell me you got an exit plan for us. Please, just tell me that this lava won't make me lose my life or yours. Drakken, please, just tell me," she took a deep breath, "to not be afraid, because, I am. Yes, I, Shego, is scared to death of lava."

Meanwhile, Drakken was putting the finishing touches on the contraption, the satellite that would enslave the sun's radiation to further intensify the would-be eruption. However, upon turning around from the controls, opposite of the cubicle wall that Shego had leaned herself on, he caught her out of the corner of his eye, looking at him. Although he couldn't see her entire body, a glimpse of her face gave him a reason to take another look.

"Hm?" he mumbled to himself, Shego immediately seeing that he had spotted her.

"Shit!" Shego whispered, disappearing back into her personal area.

"Shego?" Drakken asked, although he got no answer. "What were you doing?"

Shego cowered into one of the cubicle corners. '_Please don't push it! Please don't push it! Please don't push it!_'

Drakken stayed put and only try to lean his head slightly to his right. Within about ten seconds, he brushed it off and continued on his project.

'_God, I thought I would be done for,'_ Shego thought as she breathed a sigh of relief. '_Why do I feel like this? I can't be scared of anything. I shouldn't be scared_.' She then crawled over to the edge of the very wall she was before once more. '_Drakken, this plan will work, right? The lava will make everyone bow at our feet, right?_'

She tried not to, but she eventually looked down at the lava, which, at that moment, one of the bubbles made from the lava popped loudly right underneath her feet. She crashed onto her backside and gasp loudly. As her eyes widened, she put her hands behind her and raced herself in a rapid pace backwards to the first wall she found. She could feel her heart racing as well as her breaths in a consistent, deep, fast rhythm.

'_Oh God,_' Shego thought. '_All the power I have, and I can't handle a little lava?_' She closed her eyes once more. '_Drakken, please, just give Kim Possible a chance to save us if this goes wrong. Give her some avenue. If she can't save us from a catastrophe, I don't know who the hell can. Drakken, please, for me_.'

She opened her left eye slightly to try to look at the lava, only to shut it again just as quickly. As she tried to stand up, she could feel a thick tear stream down her cheek, although she never acknowledged it in thought or out loud.

**-xXXXXx-**

Ron had told Kim's mom and dad about her being sleep deprived. There was not much else he could say to them. He was glad that they trusted him with her as he led Kim to her room.

Kim woke up a few minutes after on her bed, seeing the face of her freckled friend. "Ron, you there?"

"Yeah, Kim."

"I'm sorry, about everything I said. You're the best friend someone can have. If I had more sleep, maybe I would've been in a better mood today."

"It's alright, Kim. The stress of everything coupled with that lack of sleep always leads to some cranky moods. My uncle certainly invented that, I can almost swear to it."

"Tom was dead wrong, though. I was fully aware of what was going on. I was seeing someone else in that bathroom, as if I was trying to fight from saying those things, and to stop whatever it was from doing it again."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just get some rest. You sure as hell need it."

"Will do, Ron."

"I gotta get back home or my parents will kill me. I'll see you later, KP. And, from me, you're grounded until you get that rest, you hear me?"

With a smile on her face, Kim responded, "I'll be sure to do whatever I can to restore my privileges."

"In that case, I'll see you later," Ron smiled at her before leaving.

Kim looked around her room once more. She could only stare at the pictures on her dresser to her left, which were of Ron, her family, and even herself.

"If that thing did anything to hurt you, I wouldn't know what to do. I can't hurt my family, can't hurt you."

She couldn't help but yawn loudly. It was only around five in the afternoon, but she was fighting to stay awake at this point.

"I'm damn sure sleepy, not sure why. Maybe I am somewhat deprived. Should get some…rest."

Before long, she fell fast asleep without even the covers going up or her shoes coming off.

**-xXXXXx-**

Kim was in a pitch black room with no floor, though she could've sworn that she was on some invisible walkway. She walked forwards, seemly in the air, when she saw her double standing there waiting for her.

"I've been expecting you, KP! How did you like my little way of getting you to talk to me?"

"You made me go to sleep?"

"Why not? You made everyone think you went without any sleep. Why not make it true?"

Kim felt the same hatred that she felt back at Bueno Naco. "What the hell are you doing to me? You got me to yell at Ron, embarrassed me, and almost made me go insane."

"That's right, KP. You wanted to tell Ron what for. He's been blowing you off for months, maybe even years. It was time you showed him who is the boss in your missions."

"The hell he has! He proved his friendship to me when he helped me even after you made me say those things to him! I couldn't live with myself knowing I yelled at him like that."

"Oh, but you have before."

"_Never_ like that! _Never_ have I questioned his friendship to me! He and I go way back. Further than you could ever imagine!"

The figure developed a small smirk. "That's because he's been using you. Think about it, KP. It's not you that's getting all the praise. You're boy doofus for a partner has been hogging the spotlight from day one."

"No, he hasn't."

"Why are you still living in denial? And even if there was a small chance that your words would be true, do you really think that excuses what you did in that bathroom to that mirror? You still have yet to even put a bandage on that wound on your wrist yet. How Ron missed that big thing is beyond me."

Kim looked to her right wrist to see that the cut had indeed failed to heal, and it was as visible as ever. '_How in the…? And I still don't feel any pain from it?_'

"Who are you kidding, really? C'mon, KP, admit it. You have anger within you that you want to surface, and you are trying to deny it's there. I want for you to let yourself accept me, your innermost anger."

Kim shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No, I will not! You're not a part of me! Sure, I've shown anger, but never the way you think I would want or need to. You're just a parasite; some virus trying to eat at me. It won't work!"

"Oh really? I think it's already happening to you. You're surfacing your anger in order to try to get rid of me. You're showing anger about you being angry. What a joke you are," the figure said with a slight giggle.

"You think this is funny?"

"Oh yes; you, thinking that you could actually suppress me." The figure approached Kim swiftly, with Kim frantically looking back and forth.

"What are you looking for, KP? This is who you are. I'm just a part of you."

"No, you're not." She then felt the figure put a hand to her hair.

"KP, what are you afraid of? I'm nothing you don't already know. Feel me, KP. I'm a part of your soul. Relax, and let your innermost feelings become one."

Kim could only squirm and cry as the figure stroked her hair for a few seconds, then whimpered loudly as she shoved her double away. "Get _away_ from me!"

"Ooo," the figure said as she was violently shoved away. "Feisty! I wonder if you are like that all the time when anyone else touches you."

"JUST TO YOU! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU, YOU SICK FU…," Kim began before biting her tongue.

"Go ahead, KP! What were you saying? What were you going to call me?"

"No, I'm not going to give you that luxury. I've never used that word, and I never will."

"Oh, give me a break, KP. You're no Mary Sue. You know how to say that word. What's so wrong about it, anyway? God knows you already used other words like it. Besides, I'm you, and I know full well what you wanted to call me! C'mon, KP! Seduce yourself with the anger that you have in your soul! What do you think of that, huh? What do you think of all that pent up anger? Those people lean on you and are unable to help themselves, they stress you out to no end. They're too lazy to help themselves, yet you are expected to wait on them hand and foot, Kim! I know it's in there. It's making you tense, stressed, and angry. C'mon, KP. Let it out. You know you want to."

"No, I won't. I'm not giving in to your pressure!"

"Ha! Don't you understand that you already given your soul to your own anger?"

"My anger is only to you. Leave me alone!"

"Not a chance, KP! You're a weak, pathetic human being without me! Even if it's to me, it's anger that you never thought possible." She then approached her once more. "I would hate to see you not being able to defend yourself or your own dignity."

Kim started to step back a bit as she began to growl. "Stay _away_ from me!"

"Or you'll _what_, KP? Push me again? C'mon, you know you want me to stay in your soul. In fact, I think you've already made some use of it. Turn around!"

Kim abided, and, to her surprise, the black space that had previously been behind her was replaced by the inside of Bueno Naco.

"How the hell?" Kim asked, gasping upon seeing the scene. The restaurant was empty, but the doppelganger came up beside Kim.

"Maybe you should look in that booth over there. I believe it's something that should cause you to be happy, even if you don't realize it."

Kim cautiously made her way over to her usual booth, the booth that was her and Ron's usual place to sit. She nearly made her way to Ron's place in the booth when she suddenly noticed some blood on the floor, and her white shoes having been covered in red crimson. "My God! What the hell?"

"C'mon KP," the doppelganger coached, "look who it is."

Kim slowly poked her head over to the very spot, the blood making her all the more cautious. When she saw blond hair coated with red, she knew who it was: Ron Stoppable. His face was recognizable to her, even in a crimson mask. He had several cuts and bruises, as if he was hit by a truck. He was completely lifeless, a fact that Kim found out by nudging his shoulder without a response.

"Oh, my God," Kim said softly, her mouth open in disbelief. "No, this can't be. Ron, no!" She could not contain her tears which flowed down her face from both eyes. She tried her best not to scream or to say anything.

"I think you did this, KP. Wait, scratch that. I _know_ you did. Your hands alone prove it."

Kim responded by slowly lifting her palm near her face to see what she meant by that. When she did, she saw smeared blood, all over her hand, and looking at her other hand, she saw the exact same thing, making her step backwards a few steps.

"See what I mean," the doppelganger said, approaching Kim. "That's Ron's blood on your hands. You did this, KP! You showed him what happened when he stabs you in the back like he did today, did you?"

Kim's fear turned into sheer anger, dropping her arms to her sides and clenching her fists, trembling, slowly turning her head to the doppelganger. "You little," she began to say quietly, but then finished by screaming, "YOU _BITCH_!" She whipped around and clenched the double's throat tightly with her still blood stained hands, lifting her up the wall as if to try to choke her out. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "_MURDERER_!_YOU_ DID THIS!"

"_There_ we go," the doppelganger said, seemly unaffected by Kim's choke. "_That's_ the KP I know. Let it out. You're best friend was just killed, and you did the deed."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT _UP_!" she screamed again, slamming the impostor's head against the wall.

"Yeah, KP, let me _hear_ it! Damn it, it's inside of you! You can't hide from something you are!"

"_This _is not me! I'm not you! Bring Ron back!"

"I can't. You killed him. He's now your liability."

"No! I never touched him! This is _your_ illusion! _YOUR SICK GAME_! I'm sick of it!"

"Sick of what? Your madness? You know it's a part of you, you even doing it now, and you _still_ deny it's there? You really _are_ as weak as I thought you would be! Don't worry, you'll accept it soon enough. Ron is done for, and that blood you have on your hands proves that you are a cold blooded murderer!"

"NO! SHUT UP! _SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" Kim screamed as she threw the doppelganger at that moment across the room, her body slamming against a few of the tables and chairs. However, as soon as she done that, the doppelganger disappeared, and Kim was in a daze.

"No. She can't be," Kim then said to herself. "She can't be…_right_. I lost it. She made me say that word, and I…oh my God, what did I just say, what did I just do?" She widened her eyes suddenly, "RON!"

Kim ran back to Ron's limp body. Not caring about the blood staining her clothes and body, she slowly drug his lifeless body out of the booth and held him up gently. "Ron, say something! Anything! Don't do this to me! I would never do this to you, ever! I never meant those things I said! I never thought it could ever come to this! C'mon, Ron, please don't leave me here!" She knew he was dead, and her heart was just now accepting that fact. "No! Ron, God, no! Why?" She gripped the edge of the booth cushion tightly and screamed out as loud as she could.

**-xXXXXx-**

Her eyes shot open, the scream in her dream somehow being her alarm. She had slept into the night, though the darkness of the room gave her at least some peace.

'_What the hell?_' Kim thought. '_I was dreaming again. She couldn't have gotten me to-no, she's only a figment of my imagination. She couldn't be real._'

She eyed Ron's picture. '_Ron, you know I would never hurt you! Ever! I couldn't live with myself to do that to you, at all! She was just controlling me!_'

She sat up and put her feet onto the carpet. She found it weird that she didn't hear anything going on downstairs. She stood up and walked down the steps, only to see the lights being out. One of the clocks read, "12:34 AM".

'_Damn, so I was tired. I have to get some air. But the curfew, and where would I go?_' She wandered downstairs, though trying to sneak past anyone who might have been downstairs. She didn't know where to go, though the warm night made the walk through Middleton more than bearable. She walked out the door when she got the perfect idea of where she could be completely alone, though she hoped no police would question her.

**-xXXXXx-**

"Process complete. Only a few more hours and this bad boy will be ready to go."

Shego cracked a small smile at Drakken's proclamation. She knew he was to set his plain into motion tomorrow, though she wished that the sun could never rise again. She tried to show enthusiasm, though found it hard to do so. If she could just keep her eyes off the steaming, boiling lava, she would be in much better shape. She was beginning to sweat a little, and she couldn't make out if it was from her panic attacks, or from the conditioning invention beginning to fail. She gave it two more days before they would roast in there; no more than that.

"Now, Shego, tomorrow, we launch this puppy. And the sun will do the rest."

"What if it rains, though?" Shego said. "Surely, that would keep you from being able to do anything."

"No rain in sight. The sun will come out, I am sure of it. When it does, and it hits this satellite, it will be all she wrote for this world, unless they succumb to me. No one in the world will stop me. I will be their god."

'_Their god? Is this god going to save us if we are the victims? Please, Drakken, for me, rethink this_.'

Drakken looked back towards the spaced-out Shego. "Shego, what's wrong?"

Shego suddenly shook her head and looked at Drakken. "Their god, eh? Wondering how to get used to that: Drakken, a god!"

"Might weird them out at first, but you know, old habits die hard. Gotta get some rest, though. The big day is tomorrow."

Shego waited until Drakken skidded off to what she hoped to his quarters for sleep, to make her move. "I have to delay this somehow. If I can stop it from working, he'll need to repair it. I need more time to get over my fear of this place. Why am I so scared of the lava, though? Why am I going through the panic attacks?"

A green aura engulfed Shego's hands as she pointed them towards the controls. She narrowed her eyes and never took them off of her target. However, she could see the lava haunting the corners of her eyes. That was more than enough for her to lower her now shaking hands.

"_You failed at saving them, saving our families from the fire, Shego. Some hero you are_," she heard from beyond the molten, a male voice.

"Ok, now I _know_ I'm losing it," she told herself. "The lava's talking to me. This is just too much."

"_My daughter is gone because of you,_" rang another voice inside her head, this time female. "_You're a damn failure. Why couldn't that GO Team just fire you? You don't deserve anything. You're a murderer._"

"My God," Shego gasped. "Is _that_ why I am so scared? It was because of what happened that day. That village burned down because of the lava that was coming down from the volcano. It was there for years without incident." She now had a reason to look down at the molten core. "Who are you, and why are you doing this to me? Please, tell me!"

She started hearing many other voices, no longer caring about who they were coming from.

"_You shall burn in the fires of Hell, for all eternity. May God have pity upon your soul. You made everything worse._"

"I tried my damnest to stop the lava from destroying your homes. What is it that you want me to hear?"

"_You deserve death._"

"No, I wanted to save all of you! I truly did, but you didn't move when I was trying to urge all of you to get out of there."

"_Here, mom, I found some lava that was still hot. We can use it to burn her. Make her feel it._"

"What?" Shego whispered to herself. "I couldn't be hearing the voices of that day…!" She began to yell out, "No, please, don't remind me of this. I don't want to remember this. Please, God, don't. No more."

The next thing Shego heard was the screams of a young teenage girl, as if she was being burned. The screams frightened her, as Shego was forced to one knee by an invisible force.

"_Heh.__Look at her: squirming, begging for us to stop. We begged the lava to stop, for you to help us stop it. Instead, you let it kill our children, our village."_

"I was only thirteen," Shego said to herself, her entire body quaking with fear. "I couldn't do anything on my own to stop that lava, though I did all I could. I swear I did. No more, please. I've heard all I've wanted to hear."

She only heard more screams of the young girl. This time, she could've sworn she heard the sounds of the lava actually hitting bare skin. She tried to hold back the tears she felt trying to run down her eyes.

"_Do you think she suffered enough?_"

"_No, it's not enough for the devil's daughter._"

Suddenly, Shego heard the girl screaming, "_I'm sorry! Please, stop, I'll do anything to make you stop!_"

"I SAID, NO, MO…," Shego screamed. However, before she could finish her words, she had to jump away for her life from a sudden lava drop that popped up from a bubble. The lava hit the grating right where she had jumped from. She stood frozen on the foundation of the satellite, panting heavily.

"Shego," said a very familiar voice, "was that you I heard?"

"Huh," Shego blurted out. She turned to see Drakken standing there.

"I was about to hit the sack, but I heard you screaming. Were you hearing things?"

Shego stared at the volcano wall for a few moments before answering. "Yeah, you're right. I think I'm just hearing things. Thought there were people in the lava. Crazy, huh? It must be the heat playing tricks on me."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I wonder if this is _too_ huge of a plan. Don't worry, though. We'll be out of here tomorrow, and all will go according to plan, I'm sure of it. This world will crumble in the heat of the lava. I must get some sleep now. The day is tomorrow. You should get some sleep, too, Shego. Perhaps that's the other reason why you're hearing things."

Shego could not say anything to him. She just watched him walk back to his sleeping quarters without any other concern. After, she looked down at the lava once more. "They never healed. Nothing did. Not the scars, my feelings, or my lack of faith in people. I hated them for it. How inhuman could anyone ever be?"

She walked up to one of the guard rails on the platform and looked out towards the sea of lava, finally letting her tears fall. "Why are you doing this to me? I know now that's why I'm so scared. But I can't show it to Drakken. To him, I'm Shego. Kick ass and ask questions later. That's why I am to him. I never show any fear or express any doubt. I'm his sidekick. I know I shouldn't be happy with being just that, but at the same time, if it was for anyone else, I would've left by now. I want him to be happy, even if it's something that is scaring the living shit out of me. I can't ever tell him. I'm sorry, Doctor D, but you must never know."

She looked up to the wall that she had been yelling at earlier. "It wasn't jealousy that made me hate everyone and thing. I never got jealous of my Team GO comrades. They did everything to help me, and I would've done anything for them. No, it was inhuman people like those on that island that day that made me such a bitch. Dishonest, backstabbing, inhumane people. If I never got burned that day, I would've still been in Team GO right now. I couldn't tell them the truth, either. Whatever they are doing right now, I hope they can forgive me. It was never their fault."

**-xXXXXx-**

Kim's destination was smack in the middle of the Old Middleton Municipal Bridge. It once linked the city to the rest of America, or at least Pennsylvania. Kim could've sworn she could've seen the Pittsburgh skyline from the bridge, although she knew it was an hour drive North of her before she could get there. As a three pillar, single-arched suspension bridge spanning the Middleton River, she always knew she could access it as a way to get some peace and quiet. It was closed to traffic, but people could still walk across it. At least she knew no one cared if they did, anyway. To her right was the newer bridge that was built a year ago. It was the same type of bridge, only lighted and too far away for any of the traffic on it to be of any concern to her. Besides said lighting, it was pitch dark on the older bridge, and was near silent besides the trees ruffling in the wind and the water below her. It was her place of Zen, and no one else knew about it.

'_I swore to myself that I'd never use that word towards anyone or say such things,_' she began thinking as she looked at the majestic reflection of the pale moonlight on the rippling water. '_I know it was just a dream, but it still frightened me. That thing was trying to tell me that I was capable of hurting people, especially Ron. I wouldn't dare even think of hurting anyone I care about. But…oh, God, if she's able to bring that sort of side out of me, then what's stopping her from making me do anything else she wants me to do? I know I haven't been able to stop her. I need to find some way to just ignore her and get her to leave me alone._'

She got back to her feet and walked towards the stone blockade that prevented traffic from using the bridge. As she began to go around it, though, she felt a sharp pain within her chest, which made her double over in pain. Her eyes winced to the point where tears began pouring out of them.

"What the hell?" Kim grunted as she fell to one knee, clenching her heart with her right hand.

"_Here I am, KP! What, did you miss me?_" It was the clone, no doubt.

"What…are you…_doing_…to me," Kim gritted, clenching her teeth in pain.

"_I'm not doing anything, I swear. This is your emotions. You're at a loss of what to do. You don't want to hurt anyone, but you know you should defend yourself. You have been the good little choir girl all your life, and now that you've seen yourself for who you truly are, you're being forced to think and say and do things that you've never had to before. As much as I'd love to see you realize what I've been telling you, this is all you._"

"Let…me…_go_!"

"_I can't. I have no control over your physical pain!_"

Kim could only feel her pain worsen. She then fell to both knees and doubled over once more with both hands clenching her stomach. She groaned violently in pain as she tried to make it stop.

"_KP, don't hide it. Why are you continuing to hide it?_"

"Because…won't let…you win."

"_You really are dense. How many times must I tell you before you will believe me? I'm a part of you. You win either way. You need me; you crave for me to come out. Your fear of hurting others needs to go away_."

"I don't desire…to cause them…pain."

"_The hell you don't! Deep down, you feel as though these people who keep asking you for help are dumb and too lazy. Who was it that you wish would've had his building torched down to show him how lazy he was?_"

Suddenly, Kim's pain turned into panic, a gasp escaping her. '_She could not possibly know that._'

"_It was that hotel owner who put his whole life savings into his business only to nearly having everything he worked for burn down because he forgot to check the heaters and called you when it got bad._"

'_He caught the entire third floor ablaze because he turned his heater on too high without checking any of the pressure valves on the pipes. I did think that, for a brief second, if that. I never mentioned it because I knew how much he put into that hotel._'

"_And what was the stuff you wanted to say when that George Vitel kid wanted to go out with you?_"

'_No, that was like, in a deep, dark, buried pit of my soul. Why; how does she know this?_'

"_What was that you thought he was? Oh, yeah, I remember now: a disgusting, fat slob of a person who couldn't get a date with a soul in that school. You thought someone like him was too much of a freak for a beautiful lady such as yourself._"

'_I…never felt so awful in my life before then. I felt sorry for even thinking such a thing, much less me wanting to say it to him. I hid in my room for two hours crying because I felt so damn guilty. I even lost sleep over it._'

"_And when you found out about that Japanese girl having deep feelings for Ron, what did you really want to do to her?_"

'_No, not that._' Kim felt her pain residing, at least to where she could stand on her feet again.

"_C'mon, KP, you're wimping out. You pictured her with her throat pulled out, did you?_"

'_I…did. And that was…strong, too._' Kim shook her head rapidly before yelling, "What is this all about? Why bring this stuff up?"

"I know a lot about your anger, KP. I really, _really_ want you to feel what anger is really like. Let me seduce you with letting your true feelings show."

"I can't. I'll hurt too many people." Kim got no answer. Wherever the voice was coming from, it was gone now.

"How did she know about all that?" she asked herself. "Especially with George. I had no interest in being his girlfriend. But still, she was wrong. He was also a kind and very smart person who told me I would be a great cheerleader. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be a cheerleader now. She brought Ron up again, too. What with her obsession with him? Why is it that she wants me to snap towards him? I already did that! Is there something about him that threatens her? God, what else does that thing know about me. I need to go back..." She was interrupted and startled by the beeping of her Kimmunicator. "Damn, I forgot I even had it. But what's going on now?"

She found Wade on the other end, panicked himself. "Kim, sorry for calling you so late, but I think this needs serious attention. That uncharted volcano we were talking about? I think the tracker picked up something that you should see."

Kim looked at what Wade was showing to her on his map. The sensor placed the cursor on the same area as before, but now in one specific spot. The readings, however, were showing abnormal heat readings for a normal active volcano that was about to erupt.

"What the…?" Kim gasped.

"Exactly, and this is definitely above ground. It's on some sort of uncharted island. I'm sure of it now."

"So this means that basically…"

"If that volcano is allowed to erupt at this state, however it's giving me those readings, then the eruption won't be contained to just that island. It'll be like a bomb, blasting..."

"…to the ends of the Earth! But how are we supposed to stop a damn volcano from erupting at all, much less to that extent? I know I said I could do anything, but I never imagined that would have to include stopping a volcano from blowing."

"Well, I know how hot volcano lava can get, and it never gets THAT hot. My thoughts are, it's coming from an outside source. Someone is manipulating the heat of the lava."

"And when it blows, it's going to swallow whoever is causing it into the lava with it."

"This is very dangerous, Kim, more than I originally thought. If we don't do something, not only will this volcano destroy the island, but it has the chance of bellowing lava into the sky, and then the unthinkable will happen."

"Hell on Earth, just like…" Kim began. She interrupted herself with a loud gasp.

"What the," Wade asked, hearing Kim's panic. "What's wrong?"

'_That nightmare I had last night. Middleton was destroyed, and everything was red. Just like what that thing told me I did in the dream. This can't be happening._'

"Kim? Oh, Kim? Talk to me, please. Say anything."

"Wade, we need to get to that volcano. Can you think of anyone that we can ask to get there?"

"Not without confusion. They would be on a wild goose chase unless they knew exactly where to look. But I can see what I can do. We need to get there, you're right, but we're sitting ducks unless we know someone that can find this volcano. But Kim, go ahead and go home. I'll try to have a ride for you by morning."

"Thanks, Wade."

"No problem." Kim put the device away and looked towards the night sky. "This cannot be happening. If this is your doing, I won't let you win, no matter what you try to do to me. I won't let you use me to hurt anymore people that don't deserve it." She sighed before heading back home.

**-xXXXXx-**

Shego was in her quarters, and she tried to get some sleep. She was finally able to, though with a heavy sigh before closing her eyes. She tried to clear her mind before falling asleep in the twin sized, white sheeted bed.

**-xXXXXx-**

"Get everyone out of here! I'll try to slow it down some!" a young Shego shouted to the people of the village that was at the base of the volcano. Shego could see her young self try to stop the lava flow before it was too late. A small village with about sixty people populated the island in which the young Shego had gone to following a distress call to the island.

"No, we can't leave our past behind. You have to do something to save this town," said a man out of Shego's field of vision. The huge volcano was already erupting at a violent pace, and the young Shego was scared that anyone that was in the immediate path was going to be caught if they didn't evacuate.

"There's no time! Get your kids out of here, and now!"

The young Shego turned her attention to the lava and began shooting her green shots at the lava, trying to at the very least cool it down to keep the damage to a bare minimal.

'_No matter what I tried, I couldn't stop it,_' Shego thought as her dream of her day of infamy played out in front of her

Nonetheless, the young Shego, only ten at the time, continued to shoot at the lava, though it was having no effect.

"No, it can't be," the younger Shego said to herself. "Why isn't anything working? It should've cooled it by now."

She then turned to the citizens of the village, and demanded, "You need to evacuate! I can't stop the lava!"

The villagers, however, refused to even budge.

"We spent too much into this town to let it die," said another villager.

"I'm trying to save your town, but it's coming too fast and my powers aren't even fazing it. You must save yourselves and your children first. You can replace this village. You can't replace your lives," the young Shego yelled out, the rumbles coming from the volcano becoming so loud that it was now drowning out any voice that wasn't shouting.

"This _is_ our lives. Our children need to grow up here, we've grown up here, just like our parents and grandparents did. All will be lost."

One of the children began to run, an act that Shego was happy for, until her mother grabbed her and held her into her arms. "No, don't you dare leave my side."

"Mommy, I'm scared!" yelled the girl.

"No reason! She will save us all, just as we are telling her to."

The younger Shego gasped at the woman, while the older counterpart could only sigh in disgust. '_That kid was smarter than all of the rest of the villagers combined. She did the one thing that could've saved her, and her mother pulled her back into the path of the lava while you ordered me around like I was your slave. Why? Why were all of you so damn stubborn?_'

"I wish I could, but I can try one more time," shouted the young counterpart and began to shoot at the lava with all of her power, again and again, a continuous stream of green was shooting out of her hands, and through it all, the lava refuse to even be fazed by her power.

"What's wrong with you? You can't stop a little bit of lava?"

At this point, the young Shego clenched her teeth and bit her tongue in the hopes of stopping herself from saying something she was going to regret, not from her being unable to stop the flow, which was getting dangerously close to the wooden houses that made up the village, but because the villagers wouldn't listen to her and then berated her. Finally, finding words that would be stern but non-offensive, she yelled out, "Even I have my limits! I can't stop this lava before it burns your houses down! I am sorry, but your only hope for your safety is to get the hell out of here before it turns into a living hell!"

"I will _not_ leave _anything_ behind. Nothing will keep me from leaving this place," a third villager said, still refusing to even move one step.

Shego was just about to scream out her frustration when one of the rock pieces that blew from the volcano hit the back of her head. The rock knocked her out, though it made her fall and tumble out of the lava's immediate path. The villagers saw the liquid scorching plants, trees, and now buildings. A few villagers let the lava almost burn their toes off before they decided to run.

"No wonder you all blamed me! You all were too damn dumb to realize your own mistakes. You were stubborn, and you wore your stubbornness like a badge of honor." Shego walked over to her younger self and knelt to tend to her. "Your nightmare isn't over yet, I'm afraid. The worst of it is yet…"

"Shego, how dare you?" The voice made her freeze. That was a different voice than the rest of the villagers, though it was all too familiar. "You interfered with my plans for world conquest."

"Oh, my God! That can't be…"

"Please, whoever you are, let me go!" she heard the younger Shego scream.

The elder woman tried to refuse from turning to see what she had already guessed. However, she knew she had to sooner or later. When she finally did, she found Drakken, all alone with the younger Shego. Her counterpart was tied up to a metal pole, struggling to get free. "Drakken! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let you fail me again! I'm cutting my losses now. You say you're afraid of lava?" He pulled off the younger's gloves, exposing her milky white hands.

"No, Drakken, please don't do this! I know you are supposed to be evil, but please don't do what I think you'll do!"

Drakken bent down towards his feet and pulled up a small metal bucket. "Here we go! At least I know how to hold it so I won't get scorched from the lava, eh?"

"For the love of God!" the younger cried. "I never meant to hurt anyone!"

"No, Drakken, she didn't! I know you'd rather make her serve you! You're better than to harm this kid!"

"Shut up! I knew you were afraid of lava! Let's see what happens when it touches you!"

Shego saw him begin to tip the bucket. She knew what was coming, and she knew she couldn't do anything to stop him from pouring it all over the younger's bare hands. However, she tried to plead and beg some more, though she wasn't getting anywhere. As she saw the lava nearing its exit point, she turned away. She couldn't watch anymore, and she could've done without the younger's screams.

"Yeah!" she heard Drakken yell. "Scream like the pathetic wretch you are! I hate you, Shego! Go to Hell!"

"No, you cannot mean that!" the elder cried. She heard the younger's scream echo across the island.

**-xXXXXx-**

She shot up from her bed in a pool of sweat. She didn't know if it was from the heat or the nightmare, but Shego felt the perspiration dripping from her face and a severe loss of breath. She jumped to her feet and collapsed head first onto one of the walls of her living quarters, slinking over and coughing.

'_Please, at least let me breathe. Oh, my God, I can't breathe!_' Shego tried to take deep breaths, but could not. She turned away from the wall and slid down, still grasping her breast region, hoping that it would let her get a deep breath.

"Dr…Drakken," she tried to yell out, "I…I need you. Please…help! I can't…breathe…the lava…I think it's…"

She collapsed and passed out on the steel grating, though she could still breathe enough to not die. The only sounds were the running machines around her and the boiling lava, which, if Shego was conscious, could know that it was throwing huge chunks of ash up into her nostrils and into her lungs. There was no one around to warn her about that danger, and the more she breathed in, then shorter of breath she became.

Although she didn't meet it yet, Shego was close to death.

* * *

Please review for me. I've been trying to do something not many others have tried before for this plot. I'll try to get chapter 3 going ASAP (it won't even be half as long as it took me to do chapter 2).

Good night and good luck.


End file.
